


Just Desserts

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dessert, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo stops Gojyo teasing Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

"What's _that_?" Goku said, eyeing the dessert happily.

"Oh, it's perfect for you," Gojyo smirked. "It's a banana-split. Your natural food."

"Don't call me a monkey!" Goku yelled, jumping up.

"Ook, ook," Gojyo sniggered.

"Shut _up!_ " Sanzo yelled. " _You_ , sit down before you get ash in my beer, and you just sit down, Goku."

"He called me a monkey," Goku grumbled. ". . . what are you doing, Sanzo?"

Sanzo finished stuffing the banana into his mouth. "Eat your dessert. It's just icecream, cream and chocolate sauce."

Sanzo _hated_ bananas. Goku smiled cheerfully as he ate.

"Thanks, Sanzo."

"Huh," Sanzo muttered, vaguely green.


End file.
